Difuminar
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: La vida en ocasiones no es como la esperamos. A veces podemos ser tan felices que no nos damos cuenta de lo que sucede a nuestro al rededor. La carta de Takeshi, deja el corazón de Yuko con tanta opresión que no quiere volver a ver a aquel chiquillo que era su amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen, está historia solo es por la locura de la autora y sus ansias de drama.

Advertencias: Muerte de un persinaje.

* * *

 ** _:La carta:_**

* * *

 _Yuko sonrió nuevamente al móvil antes de enviar el mensaje. Lo puedo observar y la duda me carcome nuevamente._

 _Pero ¿Cómo decirle a esta maravillosa mujer mis dudas? Ya había sido una suerte que me aceptara cuando le pedí salir, más aun cuando nos casamos y por supuesto, el nacimiento de nuestras hijas._

 _Sé que me ama profundamente. Lo que nunca supe fue como lo logre. Una parte de mí siempre imagino que terminaría casándose con Yuuri. Pensar que hoy me preocupa ese otro Yuri es molesto._

 _Porque desde que nació aquella "amistad" entre ellos dos la inquietud en mí se acrecentó._

 _Las trillizas ahora de doce años molestan a mi Yuuko con preguntas respecto a su amigo y yo, en mi fuero interno pienso una vez más si fuera posible aquello._

 _Yuko tiene diez años más que el ruso, es mi mujer y la amo… y ella me ama._

 _Pero el sentimiento e inquietud cada que sonríe al celular me altera, me daña tanto que no puedo más que reír ruidosamente tratando de llamar su atención._

 _Sus bellos ojos cafés me observan y me regala una sonrisa tibia. Y vuelvo a preguntarme si es que acaso me ama tanto como años atrás. No soy estúpido, sé bastante bien que mi esposa no me dejaría, sé que jamás me sería infiel y sé que me ama. Pero me pregunto si se ha dado cuenta de cómo lo mira, de cómo le sonríe, de que tanto habla de él._

 _Y duele._

 _Pero al mismo tiempo soy patético al no enfrentarlo. Porque la conozco, porque sé que dejara de hablarle y se sentirá arrepentida de hacerme sufrir así como a nuestra familia._

 _Sonrió para ella y digo un chiste estúpido, ella como siempre se ríe del mismo con frescura y candor._

 _¡Oh Yuko!_

 _Te amo tanto que no me importaría alejarme de ti, si tan solo supiera que ese ruso te corresponde, que no haría diferencia por la época en la que vivió cada uno, que no le molestara tener tratos con nuestros tres tesoros._

 _Yuko, mi hermosa Yuko ¿Qué puedo hacer para volver a ser el único?_

 _Una vez le gane a Katsuki… ¿Podría entonces ganarle a él?_

* * *

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 _Hola a todos, si has llegado hasta aqui, les agradeceria un comentario, mañana subire la siguiente parte. Este fic ya se encuentra terminado._

 _Dedicado a legendary: sé que no eres fan de la serie, pero agradezco tu existencia en mi vida y te amo.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen, está historia solo es por la locura de la autora y sus ansias de drama.

Advertencias: Muerte de un persinaje.

* * *

 **:Vuelve:**

* * *

Una lagrima cayo en el papel, provocando que la tinta sobre éste se difuminara. Yuko Nishigori no podía imaginarse jamás en esta situación.

— ¿Estas bien mamá? — pregunto Lutz, la observo un momento. Se parecía tanto a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo tenia tanto de ella, esos ojos tan parecidos a los propios y esa fortaleza tan parecida a la de él.

Pero Yuko no pudo hablar mientras arrugaba aquella nota que, estaba segura, no había sido escrita para que la leyera. Sintió la mano de Loop sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarla, mientras que Axel se hinco frente a ella y poso su rostro sobre el regazo de su madre buscando consuelo.

De las tres Axel era quien más estaba sufriendo, las tres amaban profundamente a su padre pero solo Axel había estado en ese momento.

Yuko, sabía que ellas, sus hijas le necesitaban por lo que arrugo el papel y lo guardo en su bolcillo antes de comenzar a consolar a sus hijas.

Hacia menos de 24 horas que Takeshi le había dejado.

"Tonto, Idiota, Mentiroso" eran las palabras que gritaba su cabeza. Sabía que, no era culpa de su difunto esposo; sabía que un accidente podría pasarle a cualquiera y que él había protegido con su vida la de Axel, pero dentro de su corazón era imposible aceptarlo.

"Pensar que te he tenido, saber que no volverás"

Tenía que ser fuerte por ellas. Con solo quince años apenas comenzaban a vivir, a soñar a realizar lo que desearan. Y ella les aseguraría el camino, no importando el costo.

— Yuko…

La voz de él la descoloco más que nada por lo inesperado. Por la carta leída apenas segundos atrás.

— Yuri-kun

— Gracias por venir

Escucho a sus hijas hablar y no soporto más. Con una caricia levanto a Alex de su regazo y se giró para enfrentar al rubio.

Tenía el cabello atado en una cola baja y se veía mucho más maduro a aquel niño que una vez conoció, sus facciones varoniles, sus ojos demostrativos, su actitud, todo en él era atrayente, pero justo en ese instante lo odiaba.

Pese a que no fuera su culpa.

— Gracias por venir, ahora márchate por favor.

La sorpresa se pintó en esas facciones, pudo verlo con claridad, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, no quería evitar esa furia que sentía contra aquel hombre del que su esposo se sintió tan inseguro.

"Takeshi"

Se incorporó para salir de ahí, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, lejos de todas aquellas personas, lejos para reflexionar y sentir o dejar de sentir.

— Yuko-chan…

Otra voz la detuvo, la voz de su Yuuri, aquel que conoció a ambos desde tan jóvenes, aquel que compartió tanto con su Takeshi.

— Y-Yuuri… y-yo…— sus piernas no la sostuvieron más, Katsuki la tomo por los brazos y la envolvió en un abrazo, pese a las costumbres que dictaba la sociedad, ellos eran como hermanos. Y ambos lo habían perdido. Yuuri a su mejor amigo y Yuko a su amado esposo. — entiendo… Takeshi… Takeshi es un idiota, el más idiota de los idiotas… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos dejó? Yuuri ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo! ¡No lo es!

— Lo sé… lo sé Yuko, pero tienes que estar tranquila. Takeshi no te querría ver así, él te amaba tanto Yuko que le destrozaría verte así.

— ¡Solo quiero que vuelva! E-es lo único que quiero.

Aquella noche fue la más larga que vivió.

* * *

No puedo creer la buena recepcion de la historia. Gracias a los lectores. Esperemos les guste esta parte.


End file.
